duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Thing (song)
"Big Thing" is a song by Duran Duran, and the eponymous first track of their album Big Thing released by Capitol-EMI on 18 October 1988. About the song Like its position on the album, the song was often first in the setlist of their 1989 Big Live Thing Tour, after Simon Le Bon had read out his "God" speech. The song was released as a promotional single, limited to radio stations and clubs, in order to promote the album. Song versions *"Big Thing" - 3:41 *"Big Thing (Accapella)" - 4:09 demo Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar *Nick Rhodes - keyboards With: *Warren Cuccurullo - guitar *Steve Ferrone - drums *Jonathan Elias - keyboards (additional) *Patrick Bourgoin - saxophone *Stan Harrison - trumpet *Mac Gollehon - trumpet *Lew Soloff - trumpet *Glenn Ferris - trombone *Marc Chantereau - percussion *Carole Fredericks - backing vocals *Joniece Jamison - backing vocals Lyrics Get it up, get it out, get it in time Hang it up, hanging out, hanging on a big thing Move it in, move it out, move up the line Bang it up, bang it out, banging on a big thing Brothers and sisters, let me hear it (Get it up, get it on, get it in time) Give me the green light and watch me move it (Move it up, move it out, move up the line) This is temptation Power rotation Give me the friction and watch me make it (Make it up, making out, making it slide) So glad you came along This time you won't be wrong You love to turn it on And you're not the only one Get it up, get it out, get it in time Hang it up, hanging out, hanging on a big thing Move it in, move it out, move up the line Bang it up, bang it out, banging on a big thing Brothers and sisters, we can take it (Shake it up, shake it out, shake it all the time) Give me the suction and we can stick it (Lick it up, suck it up, stick it outside) This is temptation (Station) Power rotation (To the station) Give me the playlist and watch me eat it (Eat it up, beat it up, beat it in time) So glad you came along This time you won't be wrong You love to turn it on And you're not the only one Get it up, get it out, get it in time Hang it up, hanging out, hanging on a big thing Move it in, move it out, move up the line Bang it up, bang it out, banging on a big thing So glad you came along This time you won't be wrong You love to turn it on And you're not the only one Get it up, get it out, get it in time Hang it up, hanging out, hanging on a big thing Move it in, move it out, move up the line Bang it up, bang it out, banging on a big thing See also *Duran Duran - Song List Category: Duran Duran songs